A Night at the Movies
by Sailor PPearl
Summary: What would happen is Andrew drags Darien to the movies, where Serena HAPPENS to be working? Read and find out! COMPLETE
1. Prologue

A Night at the Movies  
  
Prologue  
  
Hey, my first fan fic, please don't hurt me!  
  
Disclaimer: While I worship the creator of this fabulous series, I am not, nor will I ever be her  
  
"Come on, Dar, it'll be fun," Andrew pleaded with his best friend.  
  
"I told you, Andy, I've already seen that movie," the other boy replied over his coffee.  
  
"How? It premiers in theaters tomorrow!"  
  
"I went to an advance screening."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Andrew knew Darien was telling the truth about the advance screening but he had a special reason for wanting his friend to come with him and Rita the next night.  
  
"PLEASE, Darien," Andrew begged, giving him a pout not unlike the one Serena sometimes wore.  
  
"Oh fine, but only if you stop pouting like that, you're embarrassing me." Andrew grinned widely, phase one completed,  
  
"Great!!! Meet us outside the theater at 10:00!"  
  
"10:00 PM?!?!"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Andrew! That's really late! I have things to do early Saturday morning!"  
  
"You little liar! I saw your day planner, you got nothin going on!"  
  
Darien shook his head; leave it to his best friend to discover his schedule.  
  
"See you later, Andrew," he said, standing up.  
  
After paying for the coffee, Darien pursued with his normal 'I'm-Mr.-cool,- girls-throw-themselves-at-my-feet-but-I-really-don't-care' walk out of the place. Watching him through the clear glass walls and door, Andrew chuckled as a whirlwind of blond hit Darien straight on. Though he couldn't hear what was going on, he was sure it was somewhere along the lines of,  
  
"Watch it, Meatball Head!"  
  
"Oh!!!! Darien, you insensitive jerk! What do you mean 'watch it'? YOU ran into ME this time!"  
  
"Yeah right!!"  
  
After a few minutes of petty bickering, Serena threw her hands into the air in exasperation and stormed into the arcade/ café. Darien watched her go, a little smile on his face, and then walked off. Serena slumped on the stool, buried her face into her arms, and screamed.  
  
"Run into Darien again, Sere?"  
  
"What gave it away?"  
  
"You only have that scowl and blush at the same time because you ran into Darien and happen to like said Darien," Andrew replied, placing a chocolate shake in front of the girl. The blush in Serena's already rosy cheeks, grew significantly and she put her hands up to hide it,  
  
"Anyway, on a somewhat lighter note, did you get the tickets?"  
  
Serena reached into her bag and pulled out seven movie tickets. She placed them on the counter in front of Andrew's ever growing eyes,  
  
"You told me you could only get three!"  
  
"Which is the half truth, I was given ten, gave three to my parents and little brother, promised three to you for yourself, Rita, and Lizzie, and of course my friends would NEVER forgive me if I left them out, so I'm here to deliver the last seven tickets to tomorrow night's 10:30 showing and drink a delicious chocolate shake!" The glass doors whooshed open and Raye's voice rang out,  
  
"Oh Serena!!!" Serena glanced at her watch and, winking at Andrew, stashed the tickets back into her bag.  
  
"Stick around and watch the fun!" she whispered and turned to her friends,  
  
"Where HAVE you been? I've been waiting here forever!!"  
  
"What do you mean, Serena? We're early!" Raye replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, RRIIIGGGHHHTTT!!! I have half a mind to just keep these," Serena retorted, bringing forth the, now infamous, tickets. For half a moment, the other four believed her, till they caught the glimmer in the blue eyes and the smile creeping around Andrew's face.  
  
"Ahhh, we don't deserve a friend like you, Sere," Lita said, also laughing.  
  
"Yeah, Serena, you're the best, buddy, pal, friend, comrade, ally," Mina said, milking the situation for all it was worth. Everyone glanced at Amy for a little bit of support. She must have felt them watching her because she looked up from the textbook she was reading,  
  
"What?"  
  
She continued to look confused as her friends laughed. 


	2. A Long Movie

A Night at the Movies Chapter 1  
  
Darien stepped from his car and was greeted by MANY teenage feminine sighs. He shook his head, thinking,  
  
"Why did I let Andrew talk me into this?"  
  
The movie was good but it was on of those one couldn't see twice within a few days. Suddenly, he caught sight of Andrew and Rita talking to four EXTREMLY familiar girls. He walked forward a bit, yep, one had blue hair, another black, there was a tall brunette Amazon, and a beach blond whose hair was pulled back by a red bow,  
  
"What are Meatball Head's friends doing here?"  
  
"Darien!" Andrew called, waving his friend over.  
  
"Hey everyone," Darien said as he came up, "I take it we're all going to the same movie?"  
  
"You bet!" Raye said.  
  
"We're really lucky, you guys," Rita said, "My parents came early this morning to buy tickets for this showing but it was all sold out!"  
  
"Yeah, if it weren't for Serena, we'd all be home moaning and groaning about having nothing to do Friday night," Lita said.  
  
"Serena?" Darien repeated, surprised.  
  
"Yes," Amy replied, finally putting her book away, "Serena got a job working at the snack counter here and was lucky to get some tickets and offer them to us."  
  
Darien had barely had time to comprehend that Serena was working there and Andrew was trying to be matchmaker again, when the doors opened and the crowd pushed him into the movie theater's lobby.  
  
~ Darien's POV~  
  
I entered the well-known movie theater's lobby. I'd been here often enough, when I was in the orphanage, I would spend all day at the movies, moving from one showing to the next. It was still the same as it had been when I was a boy, the same purple carpet, the same blue walls, and wooden benches. The thing that caught my eye though was the little golden angel, happily chatting with her friends, from behind the snack counter. She moved gracefully between the popcorn, hotdogs, sodas and all the other food her friends were ordering, all the while keeping up a steady stream of talk. My Serena, still as beautiful, bright, and cheerful as- wait a sec. MY Serena?!?! Where did that 'my' come from? Do I have a crush on my little Meatball Head? There's that 'my' again.  
  
Stupid annoying word, my head said, fuming.  
  
But that's the way you want it, my heart whispered back, you WANT her to be yours.  
  
She hates me, my head said stubbornly.  
  
No she doesn't, my heart replied, she just doesn't know you, let her.  
  
Heart: 1, Head: 0, I thought and began walking over.  
  
~Serena's POV~  
  
My friends were just chatting happily when I felt HIS eyes on me. I knew them perfectly, could see them in my mind whenever I close my eyes, a deep blue, the color of the sea during a storm. I did my best to ignore him but it wasn't working. Just relax, Serena, breathe. Sure, he's tall, dark, cool, and handsome, (sigh) I'd love for him to be my boyfriend. Did I just say that? OH MY GOD!?! Do I have a crush on Darien? No, no, no, and.um. NO!!! My head is screaming but my heart is refusing to listen.  
  
He's an egocentric, intolerable, stupid, annoying, jerk, who teases you about your hair, my head said forcefully.  
  
He can be really sweet, my heart replied ever so softly, remember that time when you were sick and he sent you flowers?  
  
Yeah, addressed to Meatball Head, my head scorned, besides, you can't have a boyfriend. What if you're on a date and Sailor Moon was needed?  
  
I think he'd understand, my heart replied.  
  
Great, I thought, regaining control of myself, my head and heart are arguing about whether or not I have a crush on Darien.  
  
Well, we'd better come to a decision, my head said, because he's heading this way!!  
  
Oh, don't you just LOVE that quirky little smile of his? My heart asked, melting.  
  
Shut up! My head hissed, closing the argument for a moment.  
  
Darien casually walked over to Serena,  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head."  
  
"Darien," she sighed, "My name is SERENA, now please, I'm working." She lowered her voice, "My boss is over there so PLEASE order something."  
  
"Alright, just for you," Darien grinned, "Get me a small popcorn, a large frozen coke, and a bag of peanut butter M&M's."  
  
"Coming right up, sir."  
  
Darien watched her move, smiling slightly once more; she was so graceful behind that counter, so sure of herself. As far as he knew, she hadn't had one klutz attack all night. She placed his food on the counter, startling him out of his revere,  
  
"That'll be.um.one sec.uh. oh there it is! Six dollars and eighty five cents."  
  
He chuckled at her quirkiness,  
  
"Thanks, Sere, I'll see you later."  
  
Serena just stood watching him in shock. He was the last person to go into the theater cause he had been out here.  
  
"He called me Sere," she whispered and felt herself blush at the thought.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Darien was fidgeting again. It was a really sappy part of the movie he had adored the first time.  
  
"The only reason I liked it was because I'd like to sweep Serena off her feet like that," he thought, "That's probably why I can't concentrate, knowing my own little angel is out there right now, probably leaning against the counter reading a comic book."  
  
With this thought in mind, Darien got up. Leave it to Andrew to leave Darien with the aisle seat, so he could go do what he was about to do. Stepping out of the double doors, Darien blinked as the lights hit his eyes, which were used to the dark of the theater. True to his thoughts, Serena was leaning against the counter, reading a comic book and eating some popcorn. She didn't seem to hear him walk up so when she glanced up and saw him, she did what any other rational teenage girl would do when the guy of her dreams appeared, somewhat magically, in front of her, she freaked, "AHH!!!"  
  
"Relax, Serena, it's only me."  
  
"Geez, Darien, you scared me half to death!"  
  
"Only half?"  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out,  
  
"So, what brings you out of the number one movie of the year?"  
  
"I've already seen it."  
  
"Really?" Serena asked, interested, "I thought I was the only one!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, everyone who works here gets to see the movies before they come out, we all gather round and watch them like in the morning or we slip into the midnight showing! For free!"  
  
Darien laughed,  
  
"You love the movies, don't you, Serena?"  
  
She sighed, melodramatically,  
  
"Yeah, I don't know, maybe this will sound weird," she glanced down at the counter and then at Darien, "But I feel safe at the movies, ya know? All the bad stuff that happens outside, people getting hurt, dying, and everything, you can just forget it. You can't get hurt watching a movie and you can share movies with someone special. It's also a good way to communicate your feelings. Like, if you're mad, watch a comedy, if you want to tell someone that you like them, drag them (if necessary) to a romance. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"Perfectly," Darien replied with a nod, "going to the movies always made me feel better when I was a kid."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, see, after my parents died and I was sent to the orphanage, I always felt alone. And, as you put it, the movies made me feel safe."  
  
"Looks like we have something in common."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They were silent for a moment, then, slowly, Darien began to move towards Serena. He lowered his head, and she lifted hers.  
  
"Oh my god! He's gonna kiss me!" Serena thought.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm going to kiss her!" Darien thought. 


	3. Thank you or sorry?

A Night at the Movies  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed this! I know some of you hate cliffies as much as I do, but come on. What writer doesn't want to have a little bit of fun? Anyway, I'm sorry if it seemed like a long time between chapters but hey, I'm only human. Catch ya later!  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. There, now that's that is done, we can all see what our favorite couple is doing.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were silent for a moment, then, slowly, Darien began to move towards Serena. He lowered his head, and she lifted hers.  
  
"Oh my god! He's gonna kiss me!" Serena thought.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm going to kiss her!" Darien thought.  
  
They were two inches apart, one inch, half an inch; their lips had grazed each other when- A ton of people swept out of the movie, chatting. Darien and Serena jumped back. Both were silently cursing themselves and the crowd when their friends walked up.  
  
"That was wonderful!" Rita said happily.  
  
"I've got three words for it," Mina said.  
  
"FAB-U-LOUS!!!" all the girls chorused, causing the boys to groan and roll their eyes.  
  
"We have to go so, good night, everyone!" Andrew said, taking Rita's hand.  
  
"Night!" they called, then Raye turned to Serena,  
  
"Come up to the temple when you get done, Sere, we'll try and save some of Lita's magnificent cooking for you!"  
  
"Ooh! Raye, you'd better save me some or I'll NEVER forgive you! Besides, I'll be done in about an hour.""  
  
The girls laughed and walked out, the rest of the lobby was empty except for the two people vacuuming, leaving Serena and Darien in one very awkward situation.  
  
"Uhh.I.um."  
  
"I.that.is."  
  
They took one look at each other and laughed.  
  
"Well, I got to start cleaning up if I want to get to Raye's while there's still food," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later, Serena," Darien said and walked out, though he could feel Serena's disappointment.  
  
Serena stared after him a moment then turned to start cleaning up her station.  
  
One Hour Later.  
  
"Good Night, Serena, thank you for taking the late shift," Mr. Ross told his perkiest employee while locking up.  
  
"No problem, sir, I love being here!"  
  
He laughed,  
  
"Well, thank you again, see you Monday afternoon."  
  
"Bye, Mr. Ross!" Serena said and began to skip down the street.  
  
He chuckled to himself while going to his car,  
  
"The only other person to show so much enthusiasm for the movies was Darien Shields, I wonder how he is."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Darien was sitting on a bench in the park, thinking very hard about everything that had happened that night and his little angel.  
  
~Darien's POV~  
  
'Listen, Shields," my heart said, "You are going to get up and you are going to go find Serena, NOW!!'  
  
'And why would I do that?' I asked, slightly amused.  
  
'Because, you thickheaded idiot,' my head screeched, 'it's been an hour since she was with you and you have to tell her how you feel! What do you think she thinks of you after that near kiss?'  
  
'She probably thinks I'm crazy,' I thought unhappily.  
  
'Listen, buddy,' my heart ordered, 'Get off the bench and find her, or I'll never shut up!'  
  
'Oh, what a threat, I've been ignoring you most of the time for the last three years I think I can ignore you for the rest of my life,' I growled at my heart, then turned on my head, 'Since when are you on my heart's side?'  
  
'Since you were struggling on whether or not to approach her during the movie,' my head replied.  
  
'Traitor.'  
  
'IT'S ONE A.M. IN THE FREAKEN MORNING!! AND SHE IS WALKING TO RAYE'S ALL BY HERSELF AND LET ME REMIND YOU THAT RAYE'S IS OVER TEN BLOCKS AWAY FROM THE MOVIE THEATER!!!' the two shrieked together, breaking my concentration.  
  
They were right, it was one A.M. the time when everyone began to trickle out of clubs and bars, the time when crazy people had control of the street, and my little beacon of light, was out, alone, innocent, and defenseless. I immediately stood up and ran back to the theater, in time to see the proprietor, Mr. Ross, drive off. Looking down the street, I see a faint glimmer of gold, then, when I blink to make sure its there, it too disappears. There's no way I'll be able to catch up with her. Unless.I transformed into Tuxedo Mask and leapt onto a building, scurrying to catch up to Serena before something happened to her. Suddenly, a scream rings out from her direction. Oh please be all right Serena!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
HEY!!!!!! What'd ya'll think? Reviews are good, reviews are good, REVEIWES ARE GOOD!! (sung to Gollum's fish song thing in The Two Towers, wicked movie. I loved Return of the King more though. Oh well, the entire series is wicked awesome!!)  
  
P.S. For those of you who may have thought I was meaning that the LOTR movies were bad, I was referring to how in England 'wicked' means cool. See Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone for more information  
  
Sailor Ppearl. 


	4. A Fight of Revelations

A Night at the Movies  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hey, thanks for all the reviews! I almost cried I was so happy! Okay for those of you who asked if I was British or not, I'm a quarter British since my grandma came over from England to visit some relatives, met my grandfather, blah blah blah. I spend a lot of time with my grandma so I love Britain. I also love the Harry Potter books/movies, (Rupert Grint is FINE!) so I'm pretty much a hopeless case. Anyway, you're not hear about my pathetic life so on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: (to the tune of 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts') I don't own Sailor Moon, nor will I ever. So I'll just let you read the story. ~god this is pathetic~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~Darien's POV~  
  
I transformed into Tuxedo Mask and leapt onto a building, scurrying to catch up to Serena before something happened to her. Suddenly, a scream rang out from her direction. Oh please be all right, Serena!  
  
Serena slowly began to back away as the youma approached her. It was about eight feet tall and dripping water. It shot a jet stream of water at her but she nimbly dodged it. This process was repeated over several times till Serena was sufficiently mad at the monster.  
  
"That's it you slimy piece of Nega-trash! I've had about enough of this cat and mouse game! Time to reverse the roles! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!" she yelled.  
  
Tuxedo Mask, who was up on the roof, was shocked to watch his sparring partner turn into the heroine he had protected for months.  
  
"So, my little Meatball Head is Sailor Moon," he thought, "No wonder I was drawn to them both."  
  
"Get ready to be moon dusted, for I am Sailor Moon!!" Sailor Moon said, posing.  
  
"We meet at last, Sailor Moon," the youma snarled, "for the last time!"  
  
"I doubt it!" Sailor Moon replied and leapt into a nearby tree. Tuxedo Mask heard her talking,  
  
"Sailor Moon here. I'm about four blocks away, near the park, and I need backup."  
  
"We're on our way, keep out of its way," he heard Raye's voice say, "Mars out."  
  
Another thing clicked; if Serena = Sailor Moon, and Raye = Sailor Mars, it seemed logical that Amy = Sailor Mercury, Lita = Sailor Jupiter, and Mina = Sailor Venus, right? A shadow darted behind him as the tree Sailor Moon was in burst into flames. He started forward but a small hand on his shoulder stopped him,  
  
"I'm right here, Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"What the-?"  
  
She smiled,  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
"She has so much confidence as Sailor Moon," he thought, "Wish she had that in everything else."  
  
The youma was prowling around in the park for Sailor Moon, taunting her,  
  
"Sailor Moon!!!! Come out; come out, where ever you are!! This game is really getting old!!!"  
  
Sailor Moon shuddered and Tuxedo Mask placed his arm around her.  
  
"The others should be here any moment," she said.  
  
"Good, uh.what are you going to do if it starts out of the park?"  
  
"Come up behind and throw a tiara, keep it in."  
  
They stood still for a moment, Serena (as Sailor Moon) relishing in the warmth of Tuxedo Mask arm around her and Darien (as Tuxedo Mask) enjoying the warmth of the girl by his side. There was a slight beeping noise. Sailor Moon waved her hand and a communicator appeared,  
  
"Scouts, sound off."  
  
"Mercury, here. I'm on the jungle gym of the playground."  
  
"Mars, on the sidewalk downwind from the piece of-."  
  
"Quite, Mars. Jupiter here, I'm on a nearby building."  
  
"Venus, on the fence."  
  
"Well then. Let's get started. Tuxedo Mask is here," she paused for a second, "hey, I think I've got a plan!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked surprised as she turned off the communicator.  
  
"What? You think I can't come up with a plan?!?!"  
  
"Yep, it's Serena, she looks so cute when she's mad," Tuxedo Mask thought, "Although I should probably wait, now would be the best time for me to reveal who I am, she'll probably die of shock."  
  
"Alright, calm down, Meatball Head," he voiced aloud.  
  
"Meatball Head!!!! Ugh!! How.many.times." she out loud and slowly got softer as the realization hit her, "Um.can we talk about this AFTER we dust this thing?"  
  
"I'll hold you to that," he replied, "what's your plan?"  
  
She turned the communicator back on,  
  
"Alright, here's my plan, Mercury and I are going to switch places so she can get a better reading on this thing. I'll keep talking while Tuxedo Mask carries me to where Mercury is. Mercury, be ready to move, everyone else as well, just in case."  
  
With a nod from Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask picked her up and leapt. Her breath was caught for a moment; she quickly regained her composer,  
  
"Okay, I'll enter and draw its attention. When it starts towards me, Mars cut off with some fire and introduce yourself. If it starts coming at one of us again, Jupiter, enter as you see fit."  
  
By now they were at the jungle gym of the playground where Mercury was waiting. After the nod to her, Tuxedo Mask leapt away with a slightly shaking Mercury in his arms (this was her first time to be carried.)  
  
"Venus, you come in if it comes back at one of us three. What we're going to do is try to form a box around him," Sailor Moon continued, "Mercury, I don't want you to come in unless you feel that you must. Everyone got it?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Tuxedo Mask asked over Mercury's communicator.  
  
"What you do best, if it's needed, distraction. Now, everyone got it? Everyone in position?"  
  
There was a chorus of assents.  
  
"Then let's do this."  
  
She leapt into view,  
  
"Hey, Nega- slime! Still looking for me?"  
  
"Obviously!" it replied dryly.  
  
"A minion with a sense of humor, that's a new one. Well, I'm back to destroy you, in the name of the Moon!"  
  
The youma began to move toward the heroine but was cut stopped by fire.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, attacking my friend like that," Mars admonished, "In the name of Mars and with the power of fire, I will vanquish you, I am Sailor Mars!"  
  
There was the sound of clapping from Sailor Moon,  
  
"Well done, Mars, that was your best entrance yet!"  
  
"Why thank you, Sailor Moon, I learned from the best."  
  
Sailor Moon bowed. The cheeriness of the two girls was driving the youma insane.  
  
"Keep it up, guys," Mercury reported, "the angrier it gets the more vulnerable. A little bit more and Sailor Moon will be able to dust him easily."  
  
Shaking its head, the youma started towards Sailor Moon again. Lighting stopped it this time,  
  
"Who started the party with me?"  
  
"Hello, Jupiter," the two scouts called.  
  
"Jupiter?" the monster was puzzled, was this person a scout?  
  
"Oh, you must be the youma," Sailor Jupiter said, thoroughly enjoying herself, "They just seem to get uglier and uglier, don't they?"  
  
Now the thing was really P.O.-ed.  
  
"I don't know, Sailor Jupiter," Mars said, "Remember that one from like, two weeks ago? Now that thing was UGLY!"  
  
Annoyed, the monster started towards Sailor Mars.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
  
The poor youma was stopped in its tracks for a third and final time.  
  
"Hi, guys, how's it hangin'?"  
  
"Oh, Venus, don't you still have my lip gloss?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sailor Moon, I'll give it to you later."  
  
"Uh, uh! You NEVER return my stuff!"  
  
The youma looked around at the four girls around it, wasn't anyone gonna pay attention to why they were there? It let out a loud, resounding roar.  
  
"That's the signal," Mercury said, "I'll provide cover, then everyone attack as one, we still have a lot to do tonight!"  
  
Putting away her computer, she screamed,  
  
"Mercury Bubble Blast!!!!"  
  
Fog covered the park.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!!!!"  
  
"Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!!!!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!!!!"  
  
"Moon TiaRA MAGIC!!!"  
  
As the fog cleared, a pile of dust lay where the irritated youma had been. The girls came together around it, along with Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Well, that was simple," Venus commented.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's over now, so let's drop shall we?" Sailor Moon suggested, then turned to Tuxedo Mask, "the youma is dusted, let's talk."  
  
"Fine, but let's power down first, what'd ya say?"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, leaving the scouts staring at her as if she had sprouted wings. It was Mars who voiced their thoughts,  
  
"Ummm, Sailor Moon? Have you gone mad?"  
  
"No, but I promised Tuxedo Mask we would talk when the battle was over, which it now is. I'm not going to require you to reveal yourselves and if you don't then I won't tell."  
  
Mars stepped forward again,  
  
"I don't know about the other girls but once Tuxedo Mask exposes himself, I'll make my decision."  
  
The other scouts nodded and stepped back. Sailor Moon squeezed her brooch. Light encompassed both her and Tuxedo Mask. When it faded, Serena stood there as well as.  
  
"DARIEN!!!!!" the others screeched.  
  
He gave them a little half smile,  
  
"Hi, girls."  
  
THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP.  
  
The scouts were now on the ground, fainted dead away. Grinning, Serena bent to try and gently wake them.  
  
"Um, guys? Hello? Hey, Pyro, Chad's here! Oh, Venus, cute guy at three o'clock!" She threw her hands into the air and stood, "Oh I give up!"  
  
She turned to Darien,  
  
"So, how long have you known?"  
  
"Only tonight. I.had a.a feeling.like something was wrong, and left my apartment."  
  
"Well, I'm glad."  
  
They were silent for a moment. Four columns of light appeared, and, within a few seconds, four unconscious teenage girls replaced the four out of it scouts.  
  
"Did you know about them?" Serena asked, gesturing.  
  
"I heard you talking to Raye over your communicator and put two and two together."  
  
"More like four and four."  
  
There was a slight groaning from one of the girls and Serena knelt next to her.  
  
"Mina, have a nice beauty nap?"  
  
"Ha!!! But I had a weird dream that Darien was Tuxedo Mask and oh-!"  
  
The scout of love stopped as she spotted the object of her so called 'weird dream.'  
  
"Uh.uh.April Fool's?" Mina asked and fainted again.  
  
Serena sighed,  
  
"These four."  
  
"Have their good traits and their bad ones but have they ever let you down?" Darien said.  
  
"Only the ones I didn't let them enter," she thought.  
  
"By the way, Darien," she said aloud, "Your apartment is on the other side of town, how'd you get here so fast?"  
  
Okay, chapter 3 is done and all that jazz. Hope ya'll liked it. Reviews would be nice, ya know. Haha, I'm just kidding I love you guys. Ooh, I also put up a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic called The Turner Twins so if you could read that as well and review it I would be a very happy person. AND. I found the lyrics to 'A Pirate's Life for Me' so my parents are considering psychology, I tell them I'm not crazy, I just like pirates.  
  
Sailor Ppearl 


	5. A Night for Exclimations

A Night at the Movies  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Thanks to all you mates who reviewed, sorry this took so long, been busy with life and what not. Anyway, here goes  
  
Disclaimer: all disclaimers apply, blah, blah, blah,  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"By the way, Darien," she said aloud, "Your apartment is on the other side of town, how'd you get here so fast?"  
  
"She's quicker then I thought," Darien thought to himself, gazing at her.  
  
Serena stood, hands placed on her hips, looking at him. There was a slight wind, causing her long golden hair to sway slightly. There was a full moon rising behind her, giving Serena an 'aura' around her. Her blue eyes held something, hurt perhaps? Longing? Without realizing it, Darien stepped towards her, once, twice, the distance closed between them. The stars were reflected in both their eyes as Darien slightly bent down to her.  
  
"Darien, what in god's name are you doing!?!?" his head screamed.  
  
"What I should have done long ago," he replied.  
  
"Darien, what-?" Serena breathed but then their lips touched.  
  
Her lips were as warm and soft as he had imagined. Surprisingly, she didn't draw back or fight, instead, she kissed him with an intensity that matched his own. His tongue pressed against her lips and she opened the passage. Cautiously, he slid his hands off her shoulders and down to her slim waist. She, in turn, wrapped her arms 'round his neck, urging him closer. Time had stopped. Neither heard nor saw anything else, not the man that ran by, or the couple holding hands that giggled and hurried away. It was only when they felt they would burst from lack of oxygen that Serena and Darien parted, (even then it was only their lips that did so.) They stood still for a moment, gazing at one another. Serena was slightly bent over backwards, her arms around his neck and his arms 'round her waist kept her from succumbing to gravity.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you know long I've wanted you to do that?"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Practically since the day I met you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena, I should have told you long ago how I felt."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"Yes, there is, all the teasing I put you through."  
  
"If you cared for me, why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because you look so cute when you're mad," he replied with a grin, causing her to blush.  
  
"You know what? We're pretty good actors," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"So, why don't we start a game, how long can we keep a secret from the girls and Andrew?"  
  
There was a slight stir from Lita and Serena hipped out a pen.  
  
"Call me tomorrow," she whispered, writing her number on his hand.  
  
There was a kiss on her cheek and he was gone before Lita took another breath.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Okay, now that's done, anyone want an epilogue? I have one written, just say the word. Oh and Turner Twins chapter 2 will be up soon  
  
Sailor Ppearl 


	6. The Game is up

A Night at the Movies  
  
Epilogue  
  
YES! I HAVE COMPLETED THIS STORY!! Actually, I finished it like two months ago and was trying to get it on firstlovefics.com but this is faster. Now, to let you finish this story and me work on my HUNDREDS of others. Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: That's right, I own Sailor Moon! It's mine, my own! ~Spots angry creator leading a mob of lawyers~ RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Two months later.  
  
"Serena's acting strange," Raye complained.  
  
"So is Darien," Andrew added, sitting down with the girls in a 'hidden' booth.  
  
They all thought back about the last few months. Both persons in question were prone to dashing off at odd times, 6, 7, even 8, at night, dressed up. Once, when Lita had called Serena's house to remind her of a scout meeting, her mom said she was running errands. But when Lita tried the communicator approach, Serena was someplace dimly lit with soft music playing! And, a muffled voice said,  
  
"Come on, Sere, its your night off."  
  
Then the communicator was closed.  
  
Another time, Andrew called Darien about some homework and heard him whisper,  
  
"No, sweetie, its Andrew," sound of a kiss, "alright, go sit on the couch, no get some drinks, then sit on the couch," pause, "yes, now go, go!"  
  
A customer called for Andrew and he left.  
  
"I think something may have happened that night we found out Darien was Tuxedo Mask," Mina said softly.  
  
"Yeah, we were out for a while, something must have happened. It was after that incident that they started acting weird," Amy pointed out.  
  
Andrew came back and was about to say something when they gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
They pointed and his jaw hit the floor. Serena and Darien were actually talking, civilly, to each other. Darien handed her two papers, grinning, and Serena gave him a hug. They talked for a few more minutes before.  
  
"Oh my god!!!! They're kissing!!!!!!" Mina screeched in a whisper.  
  
Amy looked paralyzed from the shock.  
  
"I don't believe this," Andrew gaped.  
  
"No wonder they've been acting strange," Lita said, "They've been dating!"  
  
By now the couple had parted, leaving Darien lounging on the street corner, watching Serena skip to the arcade.  
  
"Try to act normal," Raye hissed.  
  
Serena came bouncing in and sat at the counter.  
  
"Andrew!!!" she called, looking around, "I need my milkshake!"  
  
Her gaze skipped over her friends as Andrew came over and prepared the legendary 'Serena shake.'  
  
"What's the matter, Sere? What calls for the your personal shake?" he asked.  
  
"I failed another test."  
  
"That's nothing new, Meatball Head," Darien said from the door.  
  
Serena crumpled up a paper and threw it at him,  
  
"I don't need that right now, Darien."  
  
He deftly caught it and unraveled it,  
  
"A thirty nine? Nine points higher then the last time a test of yours was thrown at my head."  
  
"And a very hard one it is," she shot back, sipping on the milkshake now in front of her.  
  
"Ohhhh, Meatball Head had a good comeback," Darien joked, "I think I'm going to die of shock!"  
  
"And I will do a little dance when that happens," Serena retorted, getting up off her stool and walking over. She stood on tiptoes and stuck her finger onto his chest,  
  
"So, I hope you're happy, I'm leaving now."  
  
She walked out of the arcade before Andrew could call her back and make her pay for the milkshake. Darien grinned and placed some money on the counter,  
  
"Meatball Head apparently has a lot on her mind."  
  
He walked out, going in the same direction she had.  
  
"Lizzie!!!" Andrew called.  
  
His little sister appeared,  
  
"I need you to take over for me for just a while."  
  
The girl nodded and caught the apron he tossed at her. The other four girls got up and the five dashed after the two 'mortal enemies.'  
  
Serena was hiding on the other side of a tree and Darien walked by her, whistling. He turned and looked behind him, then whistled two more notes.  
  
"Well?" she asked, coming up behind him.  
  
"We're all alone," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm glad," she said, then broke into laughter, "did you see Andrew's face?"  
  
"Yep, he looked disappointed at first that you didn't pay but then, when I did, I thought he was going to faint on me! I'm glad he didn't, I might have had to stop and wouldn't be here with you."  
  
She placed her arms round his waist and snuggled,  
  
"So, now that we've dodged the dodos-."  
  
"Dodos! I swear I'm gonna hurt that girl!"  
  
Raye was struggling to get free of four pairs of hands off her.  
  
"Raye, if you don't shut up and sit still, they'll find us and we'll miss the juicy parts," Lita warned.  
  
This stopped the rampaging scout of fire and they bent forward to hear more.  
  
"You know, we could go to the movies," Serena was saying.  
  
"We went to the movies last Saturday, why don't we go for a picnic on the beach?" Darien suggested.  
  
"Darien, that would be awesome! Hey, I have an idea."  
  
Serena stood on tiptoes and began to whisper in his ear. The more she whispered, the wider Darien's smile grew. Finally, he nodded, grinning, and the two of them started down the sunlit path. The five spies crept along behind them, hiding behind large trees, trashcans, and bushes. Their suspects rounded a corner and when they caught up, they had disappeared!  
  
"Where did they go?!?" Mina exclaimed, scanning the place.  
  
"It's like they disappeared into thin air!" Andrew added.  
  
From behind a large tree, Darien and Serena fought to muffle their laughter.  
  
"Well, they must have gone somewhere! People don't just vanish!" Raye said stormily.  
  
"This just gets better and better," Serena whispered.  
  
"Ames, can we get some help here?" Lita asked.  
  
Amy obligingly pulled out her mini computer and began to type.  
  
"Drat!" Serena exclaimed softly, "They just had to call Amy in, just have to stop-!"  
  
"Sorry, guys, I don't know where they went," Amy said. "They aren't showing up in the immediate vicinity."  
  
With a disgruntled sigh, Andrew said,  
  
"Alright, lets go back to the arcade."  
  
"Sorry, I have to go home and help my mother clean the house," Amy said.  
  
The other four nodded and walked down the path. When they had rounded the corner, Amy called out,  
  
"Serena, I know you and Darien are behind that tree."  
  
"Amy, you are without a doubt, the best friend in the world!" Serena shrieked, hugging her friend.  
  
"Well," Amy replied with a grin, "I didn't think you'd want an interrogation from Raye."  
  
"Yet, she'll still get one!" Raye exclaimed, jumping out from behind the bushes, along with the other three, who had the decency to look at least a little sheepish. "Okay, how do we know you two aren't just putting us on?"  
  
"Hmm, how to answer that?" Darien mused, rubbing his chin. "Serena, darling, what do you think we should do to convince our friends that we aren't 'putting them on'?"  
  
"I'm not sure, dear," Serena teased back, "You could kiss me."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
And with that he did.  
  
"Is it just me or is life perfect?" Serena whispered in Darien's ear when their lips had parted, though her arms were still holding him, both of them ignoring the fact that the girls were squealing with delight.  
  
"I feel it too, Sere," he whispered back, "and I'll never let you go."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
And now, I take my final bow (for this story at least). So, what do you guys think?!?!? Please tell me!! Well, at least now I can work on my other stories, I have a Pirates of the Caribbean up already and I'm working on two more. Catch ya later! And don't forget to review on your way out!  
  
Sailor Ppearl 


End file.
